Nathaniel Grant/Facilities
Facilities *'Grant House:' The house is the residence of the Grant family that contains a foyer, a living room, bedrooms, bathrooms, a storage room, a kitchen, a dining room, tables, a laboratory, a gymnasium, a laundry room, a swimming pool, a garden and a garage. *'221C Baker Street:' The flat is the residence of Nate that contains a living room/dining room/office, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. *'X-Mansion:' The mansion is the base of operations and training site for the X-Men that is also a school for mutant students to learn to control their powers and other academic subjects. The mansion contains a courtyard, a foyer, offices, dormitories, classrooms, laboratories, common rooms, a dining room, a kitchen, a gymnasium, bathrooms, a workshop, a garden, a fountain, a basketball court, Cerebro, Danger Room, a hangar, a launch pad, a garage and a graveyard. *'Division 3 Headquarters:' It served as Division 3's base of operations that is dedicated to the identification, studying, and, sometimes, elimination of mutant threats. It contains a lobby, offices, a meeting room, storage rooms, a kitchen, bathrooms, a sickbay, a laboratory and a garage. *'Grant Mansion:' The mansion is the residence of Nate that contains a foyer, a living room, Nate's private study, a panic room, bedrooms, bathrooms, a storage room, a kitchen, a dining room, a parlour, a ballroom, a music room, a gymnasium, a medical center, a laboratory, a library, a cinema, a laundry room, a sauna, a swimming pool, a wine cellar, a safe vault, a garden, a helipad, a boathouse, tennis courts and a garage. *'New Avengers Facility:' The facility is the primary base of the Avengers that contains a living room, bedrooms, bathrooms, storage rooms, a kitchen, a sickbay, a laboratory and a garage. *'New York Sanctum:' It served as one of the bases of the Masters of the Mystic Arts that is used to store and secure mystic items. *'Nate's Apartment:' The apartment is the residence of Nate that contains a living room/dining room, bedrooms, a bathroom, a storage room, a kitchen and a laundry room. *'Glasshouse:' The house is the residence of Bruce Wayne and Nate that contained a living room/dining room, a kitchen, a bathroom, bedrooms, Batcave, a garage and a dock. *'Batcave:' It served as the Bat Family's base of operations that contained a workshop, a weapons room, a gymnasium, a trophy room, a repair room, a laboratory, a garage and a launch pad. *'Five Seasons:' It is a luxurious hotel that contains a lounge, a dining room, bedrooms, bathrooms, storage rooms, a kitchen and a laundry room. *'Grid Battleforce Headquarters:' The base is the headquarters of the Grid Battleforce that contained a foyer, bathrooms, a laboratory and a morphing chamber. *'Men of Letters Bunker:' The bunker is the secret base of the Men of Letters that contains a war room, a library, bathrooms, sleeping quarters, storage rooms, a shooting range, archives rooms, a kitchen, a sickbay, a laboratory, a morgue, an electrical room, Dean-Cave, a gymnasium and a garage. *'Phil Delta Upsilon House:' The house is the residence of Nate that contained a living room, a recreation room, bedrooms and bathrooms. *'Nurmengard:' It is a castle that functioned as a wizarding prison and the headquarters for Gellert Grindelwald's army that contains a living room, an observatory, a kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms and holding cells. *'BSAA Headquarters:' It is the headquarters of BSAA that contains a lobby, offices, storage rooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, a sickbay, a laboratory, a cargo bay, a hanger and a garage. Former Facilities Category:Superjokertv